The Golden Serpent Awakes
by Velixare
Summary: Rewrite of The Serpents Journey. For years the Dragon ruled Westeros, but the Dragon fell to the Stag. Soon the Stag shall fall and the Wolf shall fight the Lion. What neither the Lion nor the Wolf know is that a Snake hides in the grass. How will the Great Snake change the Game for the Iron Throne. On Hiatus till I get inspiration, and finish other stuff.
1. Prologue

**(changed ages to)**

**Jon Snow – 17**

**Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy, Daenerys Targaryen – 16**

**Sansa Stark, Joffrey Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell – 15**

**Arya Stark, Myrcella Baratheon– 13**

**Bran Stark,Tommen Baratheon – 11**

**Rickon Stark – 9**

Deep in the city of Pentos on the continent of Essos was a large house. Filled with all forms of wealth and servants. Within the house's study were two individuals. Both displayed extreme wealth from their clothing, yet both were opposite in their choice.

"How many timess must I repeat thiss Illyrio," one said in a deep, raspy voice as if he hadn't spoken in years. The man wore a black tunic and pants with silver chains wrapped around his body. Along the chains, strange stones were placed randomly. The stones were unlike any diamond known each stone was a pinkish color and different sizes. However each stone was misty as if it held something floating within, save for the center stone. The center stone was the connector of the chains and was placed in the center of his chest. That stone was completely see through though none could find a reason. Each stone was cut to be precise and smooth. When asked where they were found, the man would say "They are my creationss,". Over those clothes he wore a black cloak that split down the front when he reached his hand out. When walking around the cloak hid from view all features from his nose to his boots. The clothing was made of the finest silk in Essos. The mans mid-back length hair had long since turned white, contrasting greatly with his youthful appearance of twenty and seven namedays. His eyes were a strange yellow that reminded anyone looking, of a snakes without the slit.

Even with the layers of clothing, and sitting in the chair, it was plain that the man was large in stature. Easily one of the tallest men at 8 feet, he wasn't broad and most looking at him would say his height looked unnatural. It seemed as if his body had been stretched at one point to reach his current height.

"The boyss dessire holdss no ssway to my mind, and the girl holdss no ssway over my body."

"Even one such as you, must find something about her desirable?" the mentioned Illyrio replied. The man wore an orange-red tunic and pants the color clearly to be the same as his long beard. On the color and wrists of the tunic were jewels of all kinds, and on each finger was a ring with a different gem in place. "Just look at her Malachite. Any other man would give a fortune to take have her as a wife,".

Malachite POV

Picking up a glass of wine, I shrugged. "Any other man can have her then. Bessidess didn't you have that horsse lord Drigon, or whatever hiss name wass, lined up?" Taking a long drink from my cup I waited for an answer.

"It was Drogo, and yes he was lined up. Tell me though would you rather see Daenerys with a savage, or yourself".

Sighing I notice Illyrio smirking. "It will wait until I return from Wessteross, but I will consider your requesst Illyrio. If nothing elsse sshe will make a fine mate for a time."

Two Weeks Later

The sea had been calm for the last few days so my journey to Kings Landing was shorter than expected. Upon arriving I learned of current events. The former Hand of the king, Jon Arryn, had died. A tournament was going to start today in honor of the new Hand, Eddard Stark. Finding the nearest whorehouse proved an easy feat, all I had to do was ask the first man I met.

Line-break-

Going around the corner I accidentally run into a person causing them to fall down. The person was a young girl with a long face, gray eyes, and brown hair, that would reach her shoulders if not braided. She was rather skinny, but not over much. The light gray dress she wore matched her eyes and showed her light skin tone giving a snow effect. In all she was rather pretty.

"Watch where yo...," she said looking up at me. Reaching my arm out I tried to help her up, but while watching the girl I failed to notice the two guardsmen with her. One of which drew his sword and stood protectively in front of the, assumed lords daughter.

"I am terribly ssorry milady."

"I'm not a lady!" she exclaimed to my surprise. Considering she had two guards I assumed she was at least a nephew or cousin of a lord. Looking at the sigil I see that both are the wolf of house Stark.

"I ssee. Oh, my mannerss," I half bow as a sign of respect, "Might I have the name of the young wolf I dissturbed?"

Pushing herself up, she looked at me with a curious if not, completely perplexed expression. "Arya Stark."

"A fine name for a lovely young girl. I am Malachite Tissar". It was at this point that I felt something on my arm moving. Looking down I noticed a black king snake head poking out of my cloak. The snake was completely black except for a singe red stripe that went from the back of its head to his tail. Much larger than an average snake it was easily wrapped around my neck and arms with its head resting between my Grand Soul Gem and my chest. "And this is Sszha, my oldesst companion."

When Szha first showed herself both guards got into a defense stance, and Arya though scarred seemed fascinated by Szha. The interest was mutual as Szha quickly slithered off me and headed straight towards Arya. Once fully on the ground Szha's full appearance was seen. She was as long, as I was tall and just as deadly.

Arya POV

Running into this strange guy was the best thing to happen so far today. This morning I got into an argument with Sansa over what her prince (cough worm) had done on the Kingsroad. Father sent me to my room until the tournament and it was boring. The tournament was good until the Mountain and the Kingslayer jousted. When the Mountain tried to attack the Kingslayer, Father had two bannerman escort me back to the keep, as if these two could escort a goat. As we came upon the market district I rushed forward and ran into someone.

"Watch where yo..." looking up, I stopped short when I looked at the man. The man was easily one of the tallest people I've ever seen. I couldn't see much of the man until he reached his arm out. When the cloak moved the light caught on multiple stones connected by chains all around the man. He was muscular, but still slim. What really caught my attention were his eyes. His eyes were bright yellow striking out from the sea of white hair. With the dark color of clothes his eyes seemed to glow.

"I am terribly ssorry milady," He said breaking me out of my trance. It wasn't the words that got me, it was the accent and the way he rolled the s.

Without thinking I gave my normal answer, "I'm not a lady". I was more nervous then I thought since I practically yelled it.

"I ssee. Oh, my mannerss. Might I have the name of the young wolf I dissturbed?"

I couldn't place it. I found myself drawn to the man, but I couldn't explain why. He had barely known me, and he figured out I was a Stark. "Arya Stark."

"A fine name for a lovely young girl. I am Malachite Tissar". After he finished I noticed movement on his chest. Looking I see a great king snake's head slithering around the largest stone on his chest. "And this is Sszha, my oldesst companion". I had to learn about different animals during my lessons, snakes included, but I had never read of a snake being this large. Szha slithered onto the ground and moved toward me. My *guards* just stood there in fear, and I really couldn't blame them. The only color on the creature was a red stripe, otherwise it was pitch black. If it was night Szha would be impossible to see and missing a creature larger a wolf would be hard.

Szha eventually slithered close enough to were only a few inches separated us. Staring into my eyes, it felt as if she was challenging me. Not fully understanding I returned her stare with a glare of my own. Neither of us blinked for several minutes. After a time Szha looked down slightly, and it looked as if she unhappy. Without me seeing Szha moved right next to me and stuck her tongue out tasting the air around me.

Malachite POV  
How interesting. It seems another one has been found. It had been close to two centuries since the last magic user had been found and she had been close to her fiftieth nameday when found. This girl in-front of me, apparently had the same potential for magic, before her twentieth nameday, then the others had by their sixtieth. With the right training, her power could grow to surpass even my own. The thought astounded me. With her at my side, so many things could be achieved, perhaps even a gateway could be opened. The last thought sent me into a state I hadn't felt for four thousand years. I was hopeful.


	2. Chapter 1

3rd POV

The first person to collect themselves was Malachite. Looking around he noticed that a larger crowd had arrived in the area. Guessing that the tournament was over for today he turned to Arya.

"Would you be kind enough to lead me towards the Red Keep, Lady Stark," the last words were said with a teasing tone to them.

Upon hearing the Malachite speak, Arya grew annoyed from the Lady part of his sentence. "Just follow me Malachite."

The four of them began making their way to the castle. During the walk Arya would continually look back at Malachite, to see him petting the snake as she hissed at him. It looked like Malachite was able to understand Szha. The thought was to ridiculous for Arya so she pushed it away.

The walk was made in silence and they quickly made their way to the Red Keep. After entering the castle proper the two faced each other. The first to speak was Malachte.

"This is where we must part Arya Stark, but I foresee we will meet again. I wish you good health until then."

"Good health to you as well Malachite," Arya said as he turned around.

Making his way through the castle Malachite continued his conversation with Szah. "What do you mean? Without her we may not be able to return at all."

Shza began hissing again. "We could have returned centuries if not for your bloody pride."

"Are you still going on about that. Its been centuries since the dragons could have aided us."

As if to prove her point Szha tightened her grip on Malachite"s arm. "They would have helped us, if only to be rid of us. Yet you denied them trapping us here."

Sighing in defeat Malachite responded, "Fine it was my fault we are stuck here. But even you must say that this realm wasn't entirely a bad thing." Malachite smirking at Szha, "We were able to find **her** in this land, granted we had to travel to Essos and beyond.

Their conversation was interrupted by two guards drawing swords.

"Halt and State your business," the right said.

Looking slightly bored Malaachite looked at the guards. "My business is my own, to be taken up with your council and no others." Whether it was the emotionless way Malachite talked or that he showed no emotion to two armed swordsmen in front of him, the guards took a step back. One went to the door behind them and knocked quickly, but loudly enough to be heard inside. After a short time loud grumbling could be hard and the door was opened. Out stepped a man I had heard much of. He was dressed in fine a silk robe. A smile on his face and the picture of a friend, but appearances can be deceiving. Anyone who looks into his eyes could tell this man was plotting something.

Varys the Spider, master of spies. Looking as innocent as ever the eunuch smiled at me.

3rd POV

Varys still smiling slightly bows, "I had heard the Serpent was spotted on the harbor yesterday."

Malachite remained as impassive as before when he answered. "I see that the web still hangs over the land in Westeros. No doubt half of the castle is aware of my presence by now?" The second part was said with a glance towards the council chambers.

"Indeed, the council knows as well as the queen." Though Varys is unaware, Malachites lips tritch into a smile for a few minutes upon his statement. "The news will likely reach all of Westeros before a fortnight."

"i expect it to be less than that. As we know, a tongue can only be help when its cut out." Varys seems slightly taken aback at this. If he had been paying closer attention he would have noticed Malachites eyes narrow slightly into a slit. "Come now Varys let us talk of other things, shall we?" Malachite says gesturing towards the garden outside.

**A/N Sorry about this chapter. With work and stress, i'm going through a writers block right now, just put this so there would be something. It probably will be awhile before i can update this story again. I'll try and work on it when i can.**


	3. Chapter 2

Malachite POV

Walking along the rose bushes I turn to Varys. "I must say I'm surprised at you Varys. Letting a Hand die on your watch tsk. Your birds must have their wings clipped." I said in a dull monotone. Looking over I see a frown form on his face.

"Jon Arryns death was of natural cause. That falls into the priority of Maesters."

Shrugging, I show that his argument has little point to me. "Enough of death. What is known of the current," cocking my head slightly, "and his family?"

The slight raise of an eyebrow was the only indication of surprise that was seen from Varys, but that was all I needed. "A simple eunuch would know very little of the houses. Perhaps Littlefinger would be best to ask, involving Stark and his ilk."

Ignoring Varys for a time, I continue observing the garden. Coming to the edge I gaze over the ocean, until my curiosity is peaked by something. "Varys?" I asked not turning around.

Hearing a slight hmm from behind me I continue. "What do you see over there?" At the end of my sentence, I raise my hand and point towards the distance.

Raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, Varys looks over the ocean. "It looks to be a ship, heading this way. A black sail, with a golden snake's eye as the banner."

Chuckling slightly I respond to him, "Why yes it is. It appears that they have arrived. Must have been favored by the winds."

Turning to face him, "We will continue this later, for now I have business to attend to." With that said I quickly make my way out of the garden, not sparring Varys another glance.

Making my way from the Red Keep, towards the docks, I take time to fully look at the city. The impression left me wondering what the one million gold crowns, the Iron Bank loaned King Robert were being used for. The common people lived in shambles. Most in the poorer district, were almost bone thin, and likely living outside, at least from the smell they were. Pushing those thoughts to the back I continued to the dock.

As the ship approached I noticed several people converging near the side. I could clearly see one of the people pointing at others and from what I suppose, giving orders. Of course I knew who the person was, as he was one of my lieutenants. Salazin, the lord of Necrophagic Keep, had arrived in Westeros.

Standing on the edge of the dock, I wait for the ship to come in.

**Few minutes later**

Making my way on to the ship, I notice that Salazin and a group of black robed humans beginning to bow. Moving past them I motion Salazin to rise and follow me. "You have brought the items?" I asked descending the stairs to the bottom of the ship.

Trying to keep up with my fast pace he replies, "Yes, master. Everything is as you ordered."

Arriving at the bottom I quickly scan the room for my cargo. The room is full of boxes, but in the corner of the ship, is what I look for. Stacked from floor to ceiling were coffins all roughly the same size and shape and next to the coffins are a set of rather large containers. It wasn't much of a surprise that everything was over there, for a normal person would likely fall ill from the stench coming from the complete cargo.

Turning to face my apprentice, I point to the coffins. "Have the hatchlings bring those to my private location". Pointing at the set of larger crates I say, "Then have them move these to the laboratory. You will oversee that this project is set up as intended. This task is vital, and I hold you personally responsible for its completion."

Salazin knew the punishment for failure, and it was with a macabre humor that I smiled seeing his already pale complexion turn ghostly white.

"I expect everything to be ready upon my return," Without waiting for his reply I turn on the balls of my feet. The destination in mind was once more the Red Keep.

**Time skip**

Standing outside of the small council room I wait for one of the guards to announce me. Hearing the distant sound of the guard say my title I stride forward opening the doors. Looking around the table I silently study the occupants. On the far side of the table is an old Maester with a long grey beard and a balding head. The man looked as if a wind could blow him over, but looking closely you could tell he wasn't all he seemed. Next came an average height man with a long face, dark hair, and cold grey eyes. From the pin on his vest i knew him to be the current Hand. Right of him sat a rather tall man, somewhat young. He had shoulder length black hair, and wore the colors and sigil of House Baratheon. Opposite of him was Varys. The final occupant was a short man of slender build, with sharp features. He had a mix of grey and dark hair, along with a small pointed beard.

Of course i was aware of who each of these five were. My time in the brothel had not gone to waste. The only one that would be difficult to predict would be Eddard Stark. Those obsessed with honor often acted opposite of self-survival.

Tilting my head in some show of respect i address them, "My Lords".

"Welcome Lord Tissar. I hope your journey was safe and pleasant." Stark replied first.

Waving his greeting off I cut straight to the point, "I have not the time for pleasantries Lord Hand. I am here to renegotiate the crown's current debt to the Iron Bank."

Littlefinger spoke next a pleasant smile on his face. "Renegotiate? I was under the impression that the debt was to be paid in off in 15 summers. Has the Iron Bank changed its mind?"

"The debt was to be paid off in parts every summer and finished by the fifteenth. Of course that was before King Baratheon stopped paying off the yearly portion." This news seem to catch Stark off guard at least for a short time.

"I was never informed of this." The response had not come from Stark, but instead Baelish.

"Your knowledge, or lack of, is little concern to the Iron Bank," Pulling a parchment from my sleeve, I hand it to Stark. "The Bank request that these new terms be met for the continuation of loans."

A minute passes before Stark roughly rolls the scroll up. "These request are great." he says handing it around the table for each member to read.

"The Bank has allowed for section one through three to be negotiable. Section four and five are only negotiable in the timing the act takes place." I said barely paying attention now to this meeting, at least until the scroll reached the Maester. Upon looking at the scrolls his eyes widened. Looking from the scroll towards me he tried talking.

"S-surely the Iron Bank cannot expect us to agree with this?" He stammered out eventually.

"The bank can expect of you whatever it wishes, considering the current debt", I replied back. My words seem to leave the Maester in a daze as he opened and closed his mouth attempted to speak. The scene was humorous for a short time, sadly it ended with the interruption of Stark.

"The king will be presented with the Banks demands. How he will act is another matter."

Watching Stark for a short time I was reminded of a stone wall, cold and eternal. "The princess will not remain young much longer, as such I request that the decision be made with utmost urgency." Raising my hand to stall them from speaking I continued. "I and by extension the Bank, look disfavored if a certain age has passed when the decision is made."

"Of course the negotiator for this contract has recently arrived. As the Iron Banks ambassador his authority will give a greater range to change the terms." Placing my hands out wide I continued "I will relay any message you deem to send."

Saying the look that each council member had was amusing would be a slight against the word. Each looked surprised, or shocked at the news. Hearing that they had been discussing the terms with one who was a messenger was likely a great insult.

"Stark seemed the least affected as he spoke first. "If you could wait outside for a short time, we will draft the message for the Ambassador."

Tilting my head in acknowledgement I turned around and left the hall.


	4. I'm back kinda

Ok I really don't have any excuse. Between work, and my other hobbies i honestly just forgot about my stories. But do to some troll and me being a lightweight when it comes to drinking i wrote something the other day, and it got me going again. Short of everything is, I've got a poll going for which story you guys think i should focus on, cause i'd rather get them more to completion long before the next year. Anyway the poll ends on march 30. I'll end it on that day and work on whichever story has more votes, if its a tie well i'll think about it. Sorry for this not being a chapter and for disappearing, again.


End file.
